


A Strider's Surprise Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown force renders Karkat unconscious, and he wakes up in not his room, but John Egbert's.</p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>Dave leaves a 'gift' for John Egbert and suggest he check his room, which he does, and is surprised to see the gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strider's Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> My moirail linked me this picture and I was in a really creative mood so I made this for it!
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/4b3167f1a3519e36f9082ca43d7686f6/tumblr_mfjkdvqYOz1qkbqmco1_500.png

Karkat was walking around the house where he lived with Dave and John when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw a flash, and then everything went black as he fell asleep. 

“Hey Egbert, check your room, Merry Christmas, I got a gift for ya in there, go check it.”

“A gift? What kind of gift?”

“I’ll think you’ll enjoy it.” Dave replied, with a smirk, then turning to leave without another word, waving goodbye.

John, confused, heading up to his room on the suggestion of his ‘best bro’, and opened the door.

Karkat woke up, confused and tried to stretch but was surprised that he couldn’t, he looked at his hands and found them tied together, checking to see if his feet were in the same state, which they were. 

“What the fuck?” He wondered.

“K-Karkat?” John called out, surprised

“Egbert.” Karkat replied, scowling, but feeling his face flush.

“What happened to you?” John asked, still shocked, face flushed as well.

“I don’t fucking know, one minute I was standing, and then the next thing I know, I’m here! “ Karkat exclaimed, squirming in his bonds.

“O-Oh… Dave said he had a present for me in my room, so I’m guessing my present is you?” John inquired curiously.

“H-He d-did? I’m going to fucking kill him.” Karkat growled.

“Yeah, he did?”

“O-Oh.”

“Might as well enjoy the view of my present, I’ll thank Dave later.” He giggled, smirking, and then closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Til Next Time!
> 
> ~Angel


End file.
